headbasketballfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Idea/Head Tennis
General idea/Head Tennis is game idea created by Aca soccer. It is completely new game created by D&D Dream, and is third game in head sports franchise. Head Tennis has a lot of returning features from old Head Soccer and Head Basketball game, but also has a lot of new features. Most of characters from old games will reprise their roles in Head Tennis, with a bit changed appearance and power shot. Some characters will totally be changed because of their bad appearance,like Serbia and Ukraine. Gameplay will be same, where you control one character with big head with one opponent, but there is different way to win a game. Game modes will also appear in game, as one of main things. With game's official release, all characters and game modes there is in old game, will appear in this game, but some will be changed. After new updates, game will grow different from Head Soccer and Head Basketball, with another characters, but sometimes characters that are in Head Soccer or Head Basketball will appear in Head Tennis, and from Head Tennis to Head Soccer and Head Basketball. In that way, those three games will help each others. Game will also have official facebook page, where they will post teasers for new update, like Head Basketball and Head Soccer. Most of characters will have same unlock requirements. Returning Features Like said, a lot of features from old games will return. Most important are first 66 characters from HS and game modes. Kick,jump,dash,power shots and counter attacks will also return to new game. Other returning features are upgrading stats, like power,dash,kick, and all others there is in old game. Also, a lot of glitches like in Head Soccer, like play with any characters glitch, will be in new game. Characters All characters from South Korea to Madagascar from Head Soccer will return to this game, and all of them (except Serbia and Ukraine) will have same appearances, but more detailed. Game mods Most of game modes will come back, and these are all returning game modes: Arcade,Tournament,Survival,League (Amateur,Minor and Major) and Mulitplayer. Head Cup will also be there, but is renamed into Wimbledon Cup. New Features A lot of new features will come to game. Most important new features are new and better animations. For example, when you kick opponent, more blood will be visible, with better hurt animation. Body of characters will also be much bigger. Power shots will also have much better look and more details. There is new game mode, Wimbledon, which is only renamed Head Cup. Like costumes, Rackets will first need to be unlocked in Survival mode, and later bough. Also, there is double jump. Racket and Racket Shop Of course, there isn't tennis without racket. All players will have racket in their hands, and when you click kick, instead kicking with leg, character will kick with racket. There is also a racket shop, where you can buy new rackets. New rackets can kick harder, be bigger, looks fancy... Costumes will not appear in game, and they are replaced with Rackets, because they also can have special effect. When you start game, you will get wooden racket, which is worst one, like that you also get South Korea for beginning of game. Tennis Mesh Tennis Mesh also appears at middle of the field. No one can go through it, so only way to kick your opponent is if you hit him with ball in head. Achievements There are also achievements, that you can obtain when playing game, and get points for it. Features that will not be used in Head Tennis There is one feature that will not be used in Head Tennis game, But was used in Head Soccer,and it is Characters that you need to pay real money to play with. Head Cup and Costumes will not appear in game, because they will be replaced with Wimbledon Cup and Rackets. Gameplay Just like in old Head Soccer and Head Basktball, there will be 1 vs 1. Each character will have one racket in hands. At center of field, there will be tennis mesh. No one can go through mesh, so you can not kick opponent. Only way to harm opponent is to punch ball in his head. Like in old HS, there will be four buttons: Kick,Jump,Left and Right. Of course, if you click Right or Left twice very fast, you will activate Dash, like in old game. When you click jump, you will jump, but if you click it twice fast, you will do double jump. Using double jump and kicking ball, you will send ball to opponent, and 80% it will hit him. When you click Kick, you will use racket. Racket is used to stop ball from falling on ground. If your ball falls on your ground once, you will lose. That is one of things that are different from real tennis, because in real tennis, ball can fall 2 times to loose. Also, another thing that is different from real tennis, is that when your opponent's ball fall on ground, you will get one point, and character that has most points after one minute will win (in real tennis,each point is 15 points, and game don't last only minute). If you and your opponent have same amount of points, something similar to Deathmach will appear. Here, it is called Juice, and you need to get 2 more points to beat opponent (which is same like real tennis). Of course, there is also power button, that will appear when your power ball is full. When you click power button, instead yellow fire that appears on player, it will appear on racket in this game. Each player has its own power shot (except Kepler22b, who is special). Some characters also gets different appearance when you click on power (like Pluto and Uruguay, for example), and their racket have special effect. Some characters also have ground and air shot, and to activate ground shot, you need to kick ball when you are on ground, or in jump, but if you kick ball when you are using double jump, you will activate air shot. Arcade is same like in old Head Soccer, where you choose characters you have unlocked, and play versues other. Only difference is that opponents doesn't carry any special Racket, but only a normal, wooden racket, that you will get at beginning of game. In Tournament, opponents also doesn't use special Rackets. In Survival,League and Wimbledon Cup, they have random racket, like in Head Soccer. Characters All characters from South Korea until Madagascar will be in game. Their power shots will be furnished so it could work for gameplay,and would not be too hard to block them,but also not too easy.All characters will also keep their power element. For example,South Korea will rise in air,and shot ball with blue aura around it with his Racket. Ball will go in angle from Korea to opponent,who is on ground. It is like that for every character. Colombia will shot normal ball,but people will before it attack opponent,Pumpkill will shot few explosive pumpkins,and so on with every character. Serbia:'Like it is said,two girl characters will be changed,but Serbia will change both power shot and appearance. Serbia will now be boy,look like he has around 30 years,with short brown hair,small nose,big ears,small brown eyes,and smiling mouth. He will rise in air,and shot 5 golden balls in different direction. This power is very hard to stop,and Serbia represents Novak Djokovic,world champion in tennis. '''Ukraine:'Ukraine will have same power shot,with guns,but will look like a boy. Big eyes,short brown hair,angry face and small nose. ''Note:if someone has question how power shot will work,post question in comments!' Rackets All Rackets are costumes for this game. Some of them have special effect,like lasers,but most of them only are for upgrading stats. Category:Ideas Category:Game Ideas Category:Good Ideas Category:Ideas Pages